1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig for welding a pipe frame used to form a vehicle seat, and more particularly to a welding jig using a robot machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an automatic welding operation by means of a robot machine has been widely employed for the purpose of laborsaving. In the automotive-seat industry, a metal pipe frame for an automotive seat is conventionally formed by bending a pipe material into a frame-like configuration, so that the products vary in width dimensions. That is, in the prior art, it is impossible to obtain pipe frames of a given width.
Also, clamps for mounting zigzag springs must be welded to the right and left portions of the pipe frame extending in the width direction thereof. However, when the automatic welding operation using the robot machine is carried out for this purpose, it is found that the clamps cannot be properly welded to the given places of the pipe frame, because the pipe frames are not constant in width dimensions.
Since the automatic welding operation is impractical for the reason mentioned above, presently the clamps must be welded one by one manually, which results in a poor working property.